


''GO TO BED!!''

by Satori_monster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto is Bokuto, Cute meets, Dorks in Love, Ennoshita is a saint, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Help, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata keep being baby <3, Humor, I suck at tags, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Noya proves he isnt, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Team Daisug, Team dads!, Team daisuga, Terushima is a hoe, Thirsty Hoes, Ushijima is baby, Volleyball, and Yamaguchi Tadashi, asahi is jesus, crackheads, groupchat, idk - Freeform, lol this is fun, mentions of abuse, pinning, protecct at all costs, they all are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satori_monster/pseuds/Satori_monster
Summary: LunaShine: Why is it that whenever I change my name you change it back to 'LunaShine?'Sugababes: BECAUSE I WILL NOT ACCEPT KMS AS UR NAME!Sugababes: and because dadchi said it suits youDaddchi: I figured its better than being called moonshine from that cat dudeTsukkisdaddy: MOONSHINE IS MY BABE AND I LOVE ITLunaShine: I hate uSunsShine:...Salt shaker; Hinata made a gc.... let's see how it goes
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Konoha Akinori, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shirabu Kenjirou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Karasuno for now:  
> Daichi: Daddchi  
> Suga: Sugababes  
> Asahi: Chesus  
> Ennoshita: EhNoShitBitch  
> Narita: Nariuto  
> Kinoshita: KiNoShitBitch  
> Nishinoya: Slutsenpai  
> Tanaka: Hoesenpai  
> Yamaguchi: Hinatascoochie  
> Tsukshima: KMS  
> Kageyama: Milfberry  
> Hinata: Sunshine

**Chapter-1**

_**1: 52am** _

**_''Sunshine'' has added Daddchi, Sugababes,_ **

**_Chesus, Hoesenpai, Slutsenpai, KMS, EhNoShitBitch,_ **

**_KiNoShitBitch, Nariuto, Hinatascoochie, and Milfberry_ **

**_to the chat._ **

**_''Sunshine'' has named the chat ''Volleyball club!!''_ **

**_Sunshine:_** Yay we have a gc now!!

_**Slutsenpai:**_ yAY! My Kouhai is so cute!

**_Sugababes:_** Yuu I do not like your name. Change it now.

**_Dadchi:_** its fine babe, he lives up to that name

**_Slutsenpai:_** FUCKN ROODE IM A LOYAL SLAVE TO JESUS THANK YOU!

**_Chesus:_**...youre not my slave noya

_**Slutsenpai:**_ You say jump I say how high

_**Sunshine:**_ THERES NO WAY YOU WILL JUMP HIGHER THAN ME!!

_**Milfberry:**_ Shut up dumbass you can't jump that high

**_Sugababes:_** OMG- CHANGE YOUR NAME RIGHT NOW TOBIO!!

**_Hinatascoochie:_** he doesn't even know what milf is so he's alright

**_Milfberry:_**...isn't it milk?

**_KMS:_** Sometimes I wonder how many brain cells you actually have

**_Sugababes:_** KEI THAT IS NOT NICE

**_Sugababes:_** AND TADASHI CHANGE THAT NAME RIGHT NOW!!

**_Sunshine:_** What's a coochie? Do I have one?? Where??

_**Hoesenpai:**_ OMG HINATA UR TOO PURE FOR THIS WORLD

_**Slutsenpai:**_ GOD TAKE OUR ANGEL BACK TO HEAVEN WHERE HE BELONGS PLEASE!!

**_Chesus:_** Are you actually referring to me or...?

_**Chesus:**_ besides guys you should really listen to Suga

**_Chesus:_** he's really upset about your names and its pissing Daichi off

**_Daddchi:_** Shut up goatee I'm not mad at all

_**KMS:**_ Question

**_Hinatascoochie:_** Shut up Tsukki

_**Sunshine:**_....

**_Milfberry:_**....

**_KMS:_** Yamaguchi Tadashi

_**Hinatascoochie:**_ Sorry Tsukki ^^;

**_KMS:_** Azumane-san how do you know that ma and dad are upset?

_**Chesus:**_ uhm, I'm right next to them?

**_Nariuto:_** At 2am?

_**Slutsenpai:**_ Wish I was there :(

**_Hoesenpai:_ **whipped

_**Slutsenpai:**_ SHHHH

_**Chesus:**_ They're staying at mine for the weekend

_**Sugababes:**_ get all your asses to bed right now

**_Sugababes:_** Shouyou you're such a darling

_**Sunshine:**_ :D Thank you! (?)

**_KiNoShitBitch:_** whao favoritism

_**Daddchi:**_ GET.TO.BED.RIGHT.NOW.

**_Hoesenpai:_ **Whao calm down dad we will!

**_Daddchi:_** GOOD.

**_KMS:_ **I can't go to bed yet, I'm baby sitting 

**_Slutsenpai:_ **:o you're trusted with a kid?!

**_KMS:_ **what's that suppose to mean?

**_KMS:_ **no I'm looking after a kitten 

**_KMS:_ **it won't sleep yet

**_Sugababes:_ **How old is the kitten?

**_KMS:_ ***sent a photo*

**_KMS:_ **i think its only a few weeks old

**_Daddchi:_ **Where did you find it?

**_KMS:_ **I found it while I was walking home

**_Hoesenpai:_ **If you have anything fluffy put a heat bottle under it for the kitten

**_Slutsenpai:_ **and give it goat milk they like it

**_Sugababes:_ **you guys know a lot about cats:3

**_Hoesenpai:_ **Shhh

**_Slutsenpai:_ **Shhh

**_Hinatascoochie:_ **...thats so scary

**_Sunshine:_ **So its NOT a child???!!!!

**_KMS:_ **no it isnt 

**_Milfberry:_ **oh good I was worried for the kid 

**_Sunshine:_ **as if you could do any better, you cant even look after yourself 

**_Milfberry:_ **…

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ **OMG- HINATA YOURE AMAZING!!

**_Slutsenpai:_ **my precious kouhai is growing up :’)

**_Daddchi:_ **im proud Shouyo but apologize to Tobio right now

**_Sunshine:_ **:( Im sorry!

**_Sunshine:_ **But it’s ok! I can look after you!

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ***sniff* *sniff* I smell a crush?

**_Hoesenpai:_ ***cups ears* I hear wedding bells?

**_Nariuto:_ ***rubs eyes* I see a confession

**_Milfberry:_ **..idiot

**_Milfberry:_ **I dont need you

**_Milfberry:_ **and next time choose your words properly!

**_Sunshine:_ **:(?? Why?? Im being honest!

**_Chesus:_ **it sounds as if you like him Hinata

**_Sunshine:_ **eh???

**_Sunshine:_ **but im dating kenma?

**_Milfberry:_ **...Im going to bed now 

**_Sunshine:_ **me too! Goodnight everyone!

**_Chesus:_ **uh oh…

**_Daddchi:_ **....................

**_KMS:_ **for once

**_KMS:_ **I feel sorry for Kageyama

**_Hinatascoochie:_ **Let’s sleep for now 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ **and then we’ll figure something out after

**_Sugababes:_ **i agree lets do that

\------------------------------------

_**9:38am** _

**_Nariuto:_ **HELP ME

**_KiNoShitBitch:_ **dont listen to him

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ **whats up?

**_Nariuto:_ **KINOISCKJEC ME DSANE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Hoesenpai:_ **hEY CAlm down before uou get in trouble!

**_KiNoShitBitch:_ **hes just exaggerating i stopped chasing him :D

**_KMS:_ **why were you chasing him?

**_KiNoShitBitch:_ **OH NO REASON! :D

**_KiNoShitBitch:_ **TOTALLY NOT BECAUSE HE MADE HINATA CRY!

**_Slutsenpai:_ **WHAT THW FUCK DID YOU DO TO MU KOHAI!!!??? 

**_Nariuto:_ **I just accidentally stood on his pork bun!!!

**_Hoesenpai:_** OMFG WHAYTHENAJBR ACTUALFCUK DOYOU MEANRNNIEEKA

**_Hoesenpai:_ **BUY HIM ANOTHER ONE RIGHT NOW!!

**_Slutsenpai:_ **HOES MAD!! :O

**_Sunshine:_ **:( its ok senpais i forgave him already

**_Nariuto:_ **Hinata i am so sorry i truly am :’(

**_Sunshine:_ **Its ok! Im alright now but can i please have a pork bun..?

**_Slutsenpai:_ **BUY HIM 100! >:(

**_Nariuto:_ **I will just let me get back to the shop ok?

**_Chesus:_ **morning guys :)

**_Slutsenpai:_ **morning ;)

**_KMS:_ **Morning Azumane-san

**_Chesus:_ **^^; you dont have to be so formal

**_Sunshine:_ **Bakayama! Yama! Parents! Where are youuu?

**_Hoesenpai:_ **Bet they sleeping -3-

**_Chesus:_ **actually daichi and suga are banging

**_Sunshine:_ **BANGING!? WHAT HAPPENED WHY ARE THEY FIGHTING!?

**_KMS:_ **….

**_KiNoShitBitch:_ **….

**_Hoesenpai:_ **….

**_Chesus:_ **….

**_Sunshine:_ ** what?

**_Slutsenpai:_ **so…..innocent

**_Hoesenpai:_ **pure

**_Chesus:_ **you really are an angel

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ **Nari hurry up and buy our baby a pork bun

**_Nariuto:_ ***sent a photo* Done and dusted!

**_Slutsenpai:_ **omg he is so cute

**_Sunshine:_ ** :3 I dont understand?

**_Sunshine:_ ** you guys keep calling me innocent

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** WeLl YOU ArE!!

**_Milfberry:_ ** it's true

**_Milfberry:_ ** he is innocent

**_Milfberry:_ ** he didnt commit any crime 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** ah.. another one 

**_KMS:_ ** I give up with these two airheads smh

**_Sunshine:_ ** bakayama! Come over i want to see you!!!!!

**_Milfberry:_ ** DUMBASS!!

**_Sunshine:_ ** :’(

**_Milfberry:_ ** Ill be over in 10

**_Sunshine:_ ** :D


	2. Chapter-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi: Daddchi  
> Suga: Sugababes  
> Asahi: Chesus  
> Ennoshita: EhNoShitBitch  
> Narita: Nariuto  
> Kinoshita: KiNoShitBitch  
> Nishinoya: Slutsenpai  
> Tanaka: Hoesenpai  
> Yamaguchi: Hinatascoochie  
> Tsukishima: KMS  
> Kageyama: Milfberry  
> Hinata: Sunshine  
> Kenma: NekoNeko  
> Akaashi: Akaashi

**_Sunshine:_ ** suga senpai is it ok if i add

**_Sunshine:_ ** some other people?

**_Sugababes:_ ** it depends, who are they?

**_Sunshine:_ ** Kenma and Akaashi?

**_Milfberry:_ ** I say no because theyre not from our school

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** is that your only reason~?

**_Sunshine:_ ** Bakayama! I wasnt asking you!XD

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** why are you even asking? Arent you the admin?

**_Sunshine:_ ** yes but i wanted to ask suga first!

**_Sugababes:_ ** Hinataaa!!

**_Sugababes:_ ** you can add whom you please but if they step over lines (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ 

**_Daddchi:_ ** kick them the fuck out ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜) 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** fucken love the vibes from our parents XD

**_Sunshine:_ ** language 

**_Milfberry:_ ** dont add kenma-san 

**_Sunshine:_ ** but why not? :(

**_Milfberry:_ ** why do you think?

**_Milfberry:_ ** hes also a setter -_-

**_Sunshine:_ ** so what? Hes not a threat hes like suga senpai 

**_KMS:_ ** i beg of you two to grow some braincells 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** you should add them! The more the better!ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ 

**_Chesus:_ ** Noya you better behave!

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** yes daddy( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** OOP SHIT

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** i wasnt suppose to send it!

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** ah you cant delete messages!

**_Chesus:_ ** Noya i appreciate your willingness to listen but you dont have to call me dad

**_Chesus:_ ** we’re friends after all but i didnt realise i remind you of your father

**_KMS:_ ** this is just disappointing 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** :’) okay thank you asahi i appreciate it

**_Sugababes:_ ** (＾＾)ｂ 

**_‘’Sunshine’’ has added NekoNeko and Akaashi to the chat_ **

**_NekoNeko:_ ** ty shouyou

**_Sunshine:_ ** no worries! <3 ( ˘ ³˘) 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** hello karasuno

**_Chesus:_ ** nice to have you here

**_Sugababes:_ ** hello!

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** i hope you take good care of my kouhai!( ⊙‿⊙) 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** ofc im not an idiot that hurts him

**_Sunshine:_ ** :3c

**_Akaashi:_ ** Hello Kei

**_KMS:_ ** Hello Akaashi senpai

**_Akaashi:_ ** change your name right now

**_Sugababes:_ ** thank you!

**_Sugababes:_ ** but he wont listen-

**_‘’KMS’’ has changed their name to Tsukishima_ **

**_Tsukishima:_ ** is this alright, Akaashi senpai?

**_Sugababes:_ ** -`д´- !?

**_Akaashi:_ ** much better, thank you

**_Sugababes:_ ** t(=n=) 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** Hello

**_NekoNeko:_ ** Kageyama

**_Milfberry:_ ** Hello 

**_Milfberry:_ ** Kenma-San

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** tension I sense 

**_Sunshine:_ ** guys let's play a game!

**_Sunshine:_ ** let's all mention something we're grateful for! Buts it not allowed to be volleyball!

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** im grateful for my ac

**_Nariuto:_** i cant think of anything¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**_Sugababes:_** im grateful for daichis thighs mmmmhh

**_Daddchi:_ ** omg stop

**_Daddchi:_ ** same tho

**_Chesus:_ ** alright let's keep this PG

**_Chesus:_ ** I'm grateful for hair ties 

**_Milfberry:_ ** milk. I'm grateful for milk.

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** NOYA!!!!

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** RYU!!!!!

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** grateful for pillows!!

**_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** grateful for my laziness 

**_Sunshine:_ ** I'm grateful for pork buns!!

**_NekoNeko:_ ** I'll buy u sum more 

**_Sunshine:_ ** (つ°ヮ°)つ 

**_Sunshine:_ ** what about you Kenma?

**_NekoNeko:_ ** games 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** bet Tsukishima is grateful for headphones 

**_Tsukishima:_ ** I dont want to answer

**_Sunshine:_ ** what about you Akaashi-San??

**_Akaashi:_ ** ...

**_Akaashi:_ ** my Tsukki and his affection

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** !?...(=ಠ ل͟ ಠ=) 

**_Daddchi:_ ** …???

**_NekoNeko:_ ** holy shit Kaashi rly!?

**_Sunshine:_ ** !? Ò0Ó wha you made him excited!!!

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** No way!!!

**_Sugababes:_ ** am I.. missing something??

_ -Private chat with Akaashi- _

**_Sugababes:_ ** Akaashi-San?

**_Sugababes:_ ** what did you mean by that?

**_Akaashi:_ ** ah, I meant as I said it

**_Akaashi:_ ** actually 

**_Akaashi:_ ** I like him alot 

**_Sugababes:_ ** you do? Has he opened up to you already?

**_Akaashi:_ ** yes he has

**_Akaashi:_ ** he surprises me with his behavior 

**_Akaashi:_ ** infact, he might be the most emotional person I know

**_Sugababes:_ ** that's really sweet, but are you not already in a relationship with your ace?

**_Akaashi:_ ** no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!!

**_Akaashi:_ ** no no I'm not no!

_ -Volleyball chatroom- _

**_Tsukishima:_ ** I am offended you all think I feel nothing!

**_Sunshine:_ ** well you dont exactly show it if you do so duh!

**_Milfberry:_ ** dumbass not everyone is as expressive as you 

**_Sunshine:_ ** Shut up Bakayama! Wait saltyshima! so you can actually feel when someone touches you??!

**_"Tsukishima" has changed their name to KMS_ **

**_KMS:_ ** OF COURSE I CAN YOU IDIOT!!

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** CAN YOY CRY TIO??

**_KMS:_ ** What kind of question is that?!

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** he cries a lot too so yeah I can vouch for that 

**_KMS:_ ** shut up yamaguchi 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** gomen Tsukki ^^;

**_Chesus:_ ** besides it is plainly obvious he has emotions 

**_Daddchi:_ ** exactly! He even said he was offended 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** team dad and weird uncle to the rescue-

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** XD omg too true 

**_Sunshine:_ ** is that even counted as an emotion?

**_Milfberry:_ ** adjective. resentful or annoyed, typically as a result of a perceived insult.

**_Milfberry:_ ** we learned it yesterday idiot 

**_Sunshine:_ ** ಠ_ಠ 

**_Sunshine:_ ** Ha! Bakayama its *learnt! 

**_KMS:_ ** feeling offended is an emotional state caused by direct or indirect negative evaluation 

**_KMS:_ ** ^so basically yes it is an emotion 

**_Sunshine:_ ** oh okay well what about gwah?

**_Daddchi:_ ** what is a gwah?

**_Sunshine:_ ** you know when you hit the ball mid air and then while you fall it surprises you and it feels GWAH!

**_KMS:_ ** Hinata I will make you feel 'Itaaah' if you keep asking stupid questions 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** you better not be threatening him

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** apologize if you are

**_KMS:_ ** I am so what will you do?

**_KMS:_ ** kill me? Please do

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** I'll hug you to death 凸(¬‿¬) 

**_KMS:_ ** please accept my humble apology Hinata

**_Sunshine:_ ** oh good I did NOT want to feel the Itaaah and Yes I forgive!

**_Chesus:_ ** is that truly something you can feel Hinata?

**_Sunshine:_ ** worse than hitting Bakayama with a ball(,﹏,) 

**_Milfberry:_ ** ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮ 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** this been bothering me since I joined 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** but who tf is Hinatascoochie?

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi!

**_NekoNeko:_ ** wtf r u Hinatascoochie

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** idk it just sounds nice ig?

**_Chesus:_ ** cant argue with that 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** whao Hinata so many people like you!

**_Sunshine:_ ** Yay!!

**_NekoNeko:_ ** like hell they do 

**_Sunshine:_ ** D: Kenma! do you h8 me??!

**_NekoNeko:_ ** no no ofc not cutie 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** i didnt mean it like that 

**_Sunshine:_ ** bad kitty!

**_Akaashi:_ ** -kitty??

**_KMS:_ ** that is.. just 

**_Milfberry:_ ** ew that's what it is

**_Sunshine:_ ** I always call my Kenma kitty

**_NekoNeko:_ ** I guess my name n school r the reason 4 dat XD

**_Daddchi:_ ** speaking of, is your school still coming next week?

**_KMS:_ ** please say no-

**_NekoNeko:_ ** we r but Kuroo n Lev wont b joining this time 

**_Sunshine:_ ** noo!! D:

**_KMS:_ ** oh thank fuck 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** Tsukishima your such a pompous ass

**_KMS:_ ** *you're 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** I know what I said 

**_Sugababes:_ ** i cant wait for our last camp!

**_Chesus:_ ** why so y'all can fuck in the changing rooms again?

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** Y'ALL🤠

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** Y'ALL🤠

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** YEHAW🤠

**_Sugababes:_ ** Hell yes🤠

**_Sunshine:_ ** what does that mean?

**_Daddchi:_ ** Its ok shouyou you dont need to know what it is 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** ill show u 1 day Shouyou

**_Chesus:_ ** AND I WHA-?!

**_Sugababes:_ ** NsBWIWQ MAWI OMG FYCN EHAT THE HSLL ID THIA BOY SAUINF!!??

**_Akaashi:_ ** omgomgomgomg 

**_KMS:_ ** wow 

**_Sunshine:_ ** yay thank you Kenma-San!

**_Daddchi:_ ** If you touch a single hair on his body!!!

**_NekoNeko:_ ** well we nearly did it once so its 2 late 2 tell me no¯\\(ツ)/¯ 

**_Sugababes:_ ** OMG YOU WILL CATCH THESE HANDS UOU LIL SHIT!!

**_Chesus:_ ** oh great now the parents are all hectic 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** it's like we're raising them instead 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** -wait how tf did you manage that when Hinata is innocent?

**_Akaashi:_ ** Tsukki you never told me your team was this interesting 

**_KMS:_ ** they're not interesting at all they're all weird

**_Akaashi:_ ** you can be weird too Tsukki

**_NekoNeko:_ ** lol u 2 were so calm b4 and now ur cussing me out 

**_Sugababes:_ ** WHAT DO YOU EXOECT OFC I WOULD HOW WOUKD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE IN MY SHOES ISTG I WILL PALNT A FIST IN YOUR FACE CATCH THES HANDS

**_Sunshine:_** please dont hurt him Suga T~T

**_Daddchi:_ ** Aww shouyou ****

**_Sugababes:_ ** I apologize Kenma I havent had my medicine 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** you're on meds?

**_Sugababes:_ ** yes. I need my daily dose of Hinata every morning 

**_Sunshine:_ ** oh I forgot- Good morning Senpai! I hope your sleep was comfortable and warm and may this day bless you with great things starting from now! 

**_Sugababes:_ ** thank you sweetie!

**_Chesus:_ ** hey that would actually be a nice memo to see every morning 

**_Milfberry:_ ** dumbass give me one too I need it

**_Sunshine:_ ** Bakayama I hope you had a dumb dream and woke up cold! Ò^Ó

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** AH THATS SO MEAN!

**_Milfberry:_ ** DUMBASS I HOPE YOU ROLL YOUR ANKLE! 凸(｀0´)凸 

**_Sunshine:_ ** gasp! You dont mean that right D:

**_Sunshine:_ ** I cant spike if I'm injured!

**_Milfberry:_ ** idiot I didnt mean it 

**_Milfberry:_ ** I cant toss without you

**_NekoNeko:_ ** my boyfriend not urs

**_KMS:_ ** -did you just 'gasp'?

**_Akaashi:_ ** Kenma did you just-

**_Milfberry:_ ** did I ever say he was mine?

**_Daddchi:_ ** hey now calm down

**_Sunshine:_ ** i already asked Bakayama out but he rejected me 

**_Milfberry:_ ** im sorry when was this?

**_Sunshine:_ ** uh valentines day. I left a note in your jacket

**_Milfberry:_ ** never read it 

**_Sugababes:_ ** omg you two!!

**_NekoNeko:_ ** well im glad u didnt read it

**_Akaashi:_ ** Kenma

**_NekoNeko:_ ** ugh fine, I'm srry 

**_Chesus:_ ** this is intense 

**_Chesus:_ ** Kageyama I can see you squeezing your juice box youre spilling it 

**_Milfberry:_ ** Asahi-San? Where are you?

**_Chesus:_ ** ill come to hang on

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** cum to me instead!

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

**_KMS:_ ** excuse me whilst I rinse my eyes with bleach 

**_Akaashi:_ ** pour me a cup as well please 

**_Akaashi:_ ** and change your name back 

**_KMS:_ ** never


	3. Chapter-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no new added character this chapter :)

**_1:16pm_ **

**_Hoesenpai:_ ***sent a photo*

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** oHmAy LOOK!!

 **_Chesus:_ ** HOW DID Y-!??!

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** I CANN EXPLAIN!!!

 **_KMS:_ ** the image seems to speak for itself 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** it honestly not what it looks like!

 **_Daddchi:_ ** so it definitely does not look like ur giving Asahi a lap dance 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** uhmm.. yes?

 **_Sugababes:_ ** definitely does not look like u enjoying it

 **_Chesus:_ ** exactly that 

**_KMS:_ ** definitely not in the club room

 **_Chesus:_ ** absolutely not 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** definitely certain that you both dont have huge hickies on your necks

 **_Milfberry:_ ** wtf its plainly obvious that all that is true 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** it was sarcasm 

**_Sunshine:_ ** :/ Asahi looks very sick, is it a fever?

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** cute 

**_Sugababes:_ ** Hinata I'm coming over to teach you everything you need to know about society 

**_Daddchi:_ ** dont you DARE corrupt him!!

 **_Sugababes:_ ** if anyone is going to do it, it's best coming from his own mother 

**_Milfberry:_ ** but your not his mother? 

**_Sugababes:_ **well Tobio *you're now grounded 

**_Milfberry:_ ** ah no fair!

 **_Milfberry:_ ** you always ground me!

 **_Sugababes:_ ** because you always do or say stupid things 

**_Milfberry:_ ** then hinata should be permanently grounded

 **_Sunshine:_ **>:O RUDE!

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** ok :'(

 **_Hoesenpai:_ **we'll just forget about the new couple 

**_KMS:_ ** heck no we're not 

**_KMS:_ ** we need some tea on this 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ **IMPOSTER!

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** THE REAL TSUKKI DOESNT CARE!!

 **_KMS:_ ** :D Hello Tadashi!!

 **_Hinatascoochie_ **: oh Akiteru!

 **_Daddchi:_ ** best behavior children 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** forget that, Noya explain now!

 **_Sugababes:_ ** did you finally tap that Asahi!?

 **_Chesus:_ ** No I didnt!!

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** Theres nothing to explain! 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** y'all are totally fucking 

**_Hoesenpai:_ **Y'ALL🤠

 **_Sugababes:_ ** Y'ALL🤠

 **_Slutsenpai:_ **Y'ALL🤠

 **_Hoesenpai:_ **Hell noo you dont get to do that till you explain yourself!

 **_Akaashi:_ ** this is so interesting 

**_KMS:_ ** I can't believe my little dino has fun friends!

 **_Akaashi:_ ** little dino?

 **_KMS:_ ** Its what our dad calls him :)

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** ok so what happened was we decided to meet up for a bit to practice some serves and he wasnt feeling well so I sat him down and then he passed out and I panicked because hes a big dude what would I do?? I couldn't reach so I sat on his lap and checked his temperature and by the time he came to Tanaka walked in and saw us

 **_Milfberry_ **: Y'ALL TOTALLY FUCKED IN THE ROOM!!!

 **_Sugababes:_ **Tobio Language!

 **_Sugababes:_ **OMFG I CANT BELIEVE YALL FINALLY FUCKED!!!!!

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** Y'ALL🤠

 **_Chesus:_ ** no no we didn't have sex!

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** not even oral!!

 **_Daddchi:_ **^ONG WE DIDNT ASK THAR!

 **_KMS:_ ** omg you are all bad influences on my brother!

 **_Akaashi:_ ** I recall you saying they are "fun friends"

 **_KMS:_ ** it was a mistake I admit 

**_Milfberry:_ ** your brother was a mistake

 **_KMS:_ ** fuckn say that to my face you incompetent simpleminded shitty brat 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** Akiteru!!

 **_Milfberry:_ **alright then I will 

**_Daddchi:_ **.. it must run in the fams 

**_Sugababes:_ ** excuse you that is not how you talk to my son apologize right now Akiteru 

**_KMS:_ ** that wasnt my brother it was me Kei 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** oh my go- that scared me for a second 

**_Milfberry:_ ** oh fuck nvm I take it back 

**_KMS:_ ** try me 

**_Sugababes:_ ** omg you two.. 

**_Akaashi:_ ** so..

 **_Akaashi:_ ** little dino?

 **_KMS:_ ** Jesus I hate my brother so much

 **_Akaashi:_ ** it's cute 

**_KMS:_ ** Akaashi Senpai please don't ever say it's cute

 **_Sunshine:_ ** can I just point out that saltyshima is being very polite 

**_Sunshine:_ ** especially to Akaashi-San 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** heuheuheuheu

 **_Daddchi:_ ** kinda wish I could have that respect too 

**_Sugababes:_ ** you took our son!

 **_Milfberry:_ ** keep him!

 **_KMS:_ ** stfu

 **_Akaashi:_ ** I apologize 

**_Akaashi:_ ** but in that case I will happily claim Tsukishima as my own and keep him 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** whipped 

**_KMS:_ **it's a very appealing offer but there's just one thing 

**_Akaashi:_ ** Which is?

 **_KMS:_ ** Bokuto 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** make it 2 bc Kuroo 

**_Akaashi:_ ** oh my, I forgot about them 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** U could just claim kaashi tho 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** 2 make it easy for u 2

 **_KMS:_ ** I'm not following 

**_Akaashi:_ ** I am, I'll explain later on 

**_Chesus:_ ** well this is new to see!

 **_Daddchi:_ ** Our crow has friends!

 **_KMS:_ ** I'm offended 

**_Sunshine:_ ** Yay! im supporting you saltyshima!

 **_KMS:_ ** no 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** omg Asahi i cant believe we've been caught(,﹏,) 

**_Chesus:_ ** Noya..

 **_Chesus:_ ** this is the gc 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** omg

 **_Sugababes:_ ** OMG

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** I KnEw It!!

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** gtg my dick is broken bye 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** Noya Senpai!!!!

\------------------------------------------------------------

**_11:21am_ **

_-Private chat with KMS-_

**_NekoNeko:_ ** kashi huge ass problem 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** bokuto probs told u already

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** him n kuroo r sneakn from their test 2 join our game this week 

**_NekoNeko:_ **2 c Tsukishima 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** we need to stop it b4 it happens 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** poor dude has 2 deal with them 

**_KMS:_ ** thank you Kenma-san for informing me

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** oh shit srry it was 4 kaashi 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** tho ig it's better like dis 

**_KMS:_ ** they won't actually come right?

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** usually nah bc they all talk shit

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** but ye they will cme dis time I can guarentee 

**_KMS:_ ** please Kenma-san

 **_KMS:_ ** don't let them 

**_KMS:_ **please 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** send me an update on Shouyou

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** if he is eating 

**_KMS:_ **? He's eating beside me and Yama 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** proof 

**_KMS:_ ** *sent a photo*

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** tell him 2 eat more 

**_KMS:_ ** he said he's too full 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** make sre he eats properly n I'll do wat I can 2 c they wont cme 

**_KMS:_ ** deal 

_-Volleyball chatroom-_

**_Sunshine:_ ** HELP TSUKISJIMS ID SHOVUNH FOOD DIWN MY THROAY!!

 **_Sugababes:_ ** Hinata stop making him angry 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** san y r u on ur phne in detention?

 **_Sugababes:_ ** Tanaka i am in a class rep meeting!

 **_Sugababes:_ ** YOU HOWEVER ARE IN DETENTION ARENT YOU!?

 **_Hoesenpai:_ **Wat?! No!!

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** fuck off why else would you be giving short ass replies?

 **_Sugababes:_ ** exactly 

**_Hoesenpai:_ **no I'm n

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** 10 says he got his phone confiscated 

**_Nariuto:_ ** 15 he made an excuse it was his sister 

**_KiNoShitBitch:_ **10 the teacher asks why he lied 

**_Akaashi:_ ** 50 all the above happened but he's claimed the phone does not belong to him 

**_Nariuto:_ ** WhAo I dont have that kind of money!!

 **_Akaashi:_ ** cents 

**_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** ok deal!

 **_KMS:_ ** Akaashi senpai are you struggling financially?

 **_Akaashi:_ ** oh no no none of the sort Tsukki 

**_Akaashi:_ ** I suggested cents since they don't have the money to bet 

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** ..is this a new level of roast?

 **_Sugababes:_ ** Tsukki hun why were you choking Hinata?

 **_KMS:_ ** requested from his boyfriend

 **_Akaashi:_ ** I'm sure Kenma wouldn't have wanted Hinata nearly dead 

**_KMS:_ ** I was desperate to make him eat 

**_Nariuto:_ ** Hang on! Tsukishima are you by the club room?!

 **_KMS:_ ** yes? 

**_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** I KNEW THOSE WERE YOUR FOOTSTEPS!!

 **_Akaashi:_ ** obsessed much?

 **_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** eh? No no hes just has long legs 

**_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** so his steps are longer 

**_Nariuto:_ ** and we figured those are pretty big steps so

 **_Nariuto:_ ** Anyway!

 **_Nariuto:_ ** Tsukki come save us we cant open the door!!

 **_KMS:_ ** Oh sorry, I kept walking past now I'm by the gym 

**_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** ಥ_ಥ 

**_Akaashi:_ ** god you're cute 

**_KiNoShitBitch:_ **.....me?

 **_KMS:_ ** fuck off he means me

 **_Akaashi:_ ** fuck off I mean Tsukki 

**_Sugababes:_ ** ^okay now that is just scary 

**_KMS:_ **Senpai please don't say such things

 **_Milfberry:_ ** ok this is just sick now 

**_Akaashi:_ ** Kageyama I will set a ball to your face with such precision it will guaranteed break every bone 

**_Sugababes:_ ** hey dont threaten my son!

 **_Akaashi:_ ** then stop your son from picking on Tsukki 

**_KMS:_ ** dammit King, look what you did

 **_Milfberry:_ ** oops

 **_Sugababes:_ ** yk you are right

 **_Sugababes:_ ** Kageyama you're banned from excessive practice and if you want to you have to practice with Tsukki 

**_Milfberry:_ ** my career is over..

 **_Milfberry:_ ** in the blink of an eye 

**_Milfberry:_ ** my future was stripped from me 

**_KMS:_ ** sucks for you then King 

**_KMS:_ ** Also did you try pushing the door?

 **_KMS:_ ** instead of pull?

 **_Nariuto:_ ** oh would you look at that?

 **_Nariuto:_ ** Tsukki so smart 

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** dumbass, cant believe u cant work a door

 **_Sunshine:_ ** Hey! Everyone be nice!

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** dont worry shouyou, they'll behave sooner or later 

**_Sunshine:_ ** hey you're using full words! ^0^

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** I'm not playing a game so I'm able to do so 

**_Sunshine:_ ** ): does that mean you play when we talk all night?

 **_NekoNeko:_ **oh.. sorry babe I try not too 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** not saying my games are more important than you!

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** the timing just happens to be off 

**_Sunshine:_ ** I dont mind at all! 

**_Sunshine:_ ** I'm just happy to have someone to talk to when I'm lonely 

**_Millfberry:_ ** then talk to yourself 

**_Sunshine:_ ** Y would I when I have my Kenma!!!!!💛

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** cute 

**_Milfberry:_ ** gag 

\-----------------------------

**_2:01am_ **

**_Daddchi:_ ** hey guys I'm concerned about something 

**_Sugababes:_ ** babe it's late

 **_Sugababes:_ ** what's wrong?

 **_Daddchi:_ ** it's the 4 young ones 

**_Akaashi:_ ** if it's a private matter I suggest a private chat 

**_Daddchi:_ **actually yeah 

**_"Daddchi" has added Sugababes and Akaashi to the chat_ **

**_"Daddchi" has named the chat "concerned"_ **

**_Akaashi:_ ** oh I didnt realise this concerned me?

 **_Daddchi:_ ** i need your opinion as well on this 

**_Sugababes:_ ** so what's up?

 **_Daddchi:_ ** I'm worried about Tobio 

**_Akaashi:_ ** did something happen?

 **_Daddchi:_ **yes? He was crying earlier today in private 

**_Akaashi:_ ** is that my fault?

 **_Sugababes:_ ** is it because of me grounding him?

 **_Daddchi:_ ** actually I think its Hinata and Kenma 

**_Akaashi:_ ** oh I see now 

**_Sugababes:_ ** their relationship was a bit of a shock to him 

**_Sugababes:_ ** I saw how dejected he looked 

**_Akaashi:_ ** Tsukki also mentioned something about him being unusual around that time 

**_Akaashi:_ ** does the blueberry boy perhaps have feelings for Hinata?

 **_Daddchi:_ ** always has from what he told me 

**_Daddchi:_ ** but seeing his tears today hurt 

**_Sugababes:_ ** hey dont start liking him you're mine 

**_Daddchi:_ ** oh babe XD 

**_Sugababes:_ ** I get what you mean 

**_Sugababes:_ ** we should keep an eye on him for now 

**_Akaashi:_ ** I was in a video call with Tsukki earlier and I saw Kageyama in the corner of the screen 

**_Daddchi:_ ** how did he look?

 **_Akaashi:_ ** angry 

**_Sugababes:_ **as far as I know, Hinata still likes Tobio 

**_Akaashi:_ ** Kenma doesnt mind him 

**_Daddchi:_ ** His insecurities makes him hate Kenma

 **_Sugababes:_ ** what if they all try a poly?

 **_Daddchi:_ ** poly? 

**_Akaashi:_ ** that could work

 **_Akaashi:_ ** except there could be a a rift 

**_Sugababes:_ ** since Kenma doesnt get to see Hinata often… 

**_Daddchi:_ ** well we'd have to talk to them about it first 

**_Sugababes:_ ** Yes

 **_Sugababes:_ ** now what about Yama and Tsukki? You said the 4 young ones 

**_Daddchi:_ ** Right right well I found out Yama likes Tsukki 

**_Akaashi:_ ** no 

**_Daddchi:_ ** no?

 **_Akaashi:_ ** Tsukishima has explained that Yamaguchi does not like him in anyway possible instead they are very close

 **_Sugababes:_ ** really?! But it just seems like they like eachother!

 **_Akaashi:_ ** no they dont at all 

**_Akaashi:_ ** but I know who Tsukishima likes 

**_Daddchi:_ ** Ohh???

_(-meanwhile in the volleyball chatroom-)_

**_Sunshine:_ **OH NO WERE IN TROUBLE!!

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ **I DONT HAVE WEED AT ALL!

 **_Milfberry:_ ** god. If you care. Save me.

 **_KMS:_ ** Die

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** TSUKKI IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!! SAVE ME TSUKKI!!

 **_KMS:_ ** I highly doubt that we are going to die 

**_Chesus:_ ** come on guys, just go bed 

**_Sunshine:_ ** Jesus am I in trouble!??

 **_KMS:_ ** maybe dad found out you swore?

 **_Sunshine:_ ** I DIDNT KNOW HELL WAS A SWEAR WORD OK!?

 **_KMS:_ **wait what?

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** that's just adorable!

 **_Milfberry:_ ** that's pretty cute ngl 

**_Sunshine:_ ** wait huh?

 **_Sugababes:_ ** you're not in trouble dont worry 

**_Sugababes:_ ** we were just discussing your grades 

**_Milfberry:_ ** please…. dont talk about them 

**_Sunshine:_ ** please please 

**_KMS:_ ** Actually could you help me with my homework?

 **_Sunshine:_ ** SALTYSHIMA NEEDS HELP?!!

 **_Sugababes:_ ** sure sweetie, what subject is it?

 **_KMS:_ ** Chemistry 

**_Sugababes:_ ** Oh ofc!! How about after tomorrow?

 **_KMS:_ ** Yes I dont mind, thank you 

**_Sugababes:_ ** now children let's go to bed 

**_Sugababes:_ ** we have our match today ^^

 **_Sunshine:_ ** Goodnight!!

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ **Goodnight everyone!

 **_Milfberry:_ ** night 

**_Akaashi:_ ** sleep well Tsukki 

**_KMS:_ ** you too Akaashi 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^; Thank you!


	4. Chapter-4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two added characters but I'm sure it doesn't take a genius to figure who they are :D

**_8:53am_ **

**_Sugababes:_ ** ALRIGHT PEOPLE!

**_Sugababes:_ ** JUST A REMINDER TODAY IS TUESDAY!

**_Sugababes:_ ** ITS TITTY APPRECIATION DAY!!

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** aggressive 

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** and be considerate of the single ones!

**_Hoesenpai:_ **:'(

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** whats titty appreciation day about?

**_Nariuto:_ ** basically you just go grope your partners chest and say you <3 them 

**_Chesus:_ ** and this is just his excuse to have morning sex 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** oh I see XD 

**_Daddchi:_ ** gets me every time ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** interesting...

**_Chesus:_ ** please remember we have 4 young ones and 2 of them are innocent 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** hey im innocent!

**_Chesus:_ ** youre the second innocent one 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ **ok ok yes! :)

**_Milfberry:_ ** then what am I?!

**_Chesus:_ ** you just you 

**_Sugababes:_ ** our handsome king of the court

**_Daddchi:_ ** oi watch it

**_Sugababes:_ ** im desperate so come to the store room 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** lol u mean "cum" 

**_Milfberry:_ ** wait suga-san you dont have breasts 

**_Sugababes:_ ** got good nipples dou

**_Daddchi:_ ** he kinda does have them

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** theyre just pecs then arent they

**_Daddchi:_ ** but they soft like breasts 

**_Sugababes:_ ** can u not talk about my body and just hurry up pls

**_Chesus:_ ** oh wow so shy arent you?

**_Chesus:_ ** u better hurry anyway the bell will ring 

**_KMS:_ ** For once can't we just have a normal conversation online?

**_Akaashi:_ ** Compared to another gc I'm apart of, this is very normal 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** see you guys later on today 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** Shouyou I have a gift for you

**_Sunshine:_ ** Aww!! Thank you! I also have one! Its a surprise 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** I cant wait :)

**_NekoNeko:_ ** Tsukki I also got something for u

**_KMS:_ ** Its Kuroo isn't it?

**_NekoNeko:_ ** yes im so sorry 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** he took the test yesterday

**_KMS:_ ** Please don't tell me Bokuto did as well

**_NekoNeko:_ ** im bringing a knife for u 

**_KMS:_ ** no need, I have my own 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** whao hate to be ur enemy 

**_Sugababes:_ ** Yiu are nit brinfing a knifr to school!

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** omg just put your phone down and have sex 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** gettt it!!

**_Akaashi:_ ** Hang on, Tsukki why a knife?

**_KMS:_ ** because I can't handle them without you

**_Akaashi:_ ** you'll be alright

**_Akaashi:_ ** I'll message you at break 

**_Sunshine:_ ** WHA I FORGOT TODAY WAS A SCHOOL DAY!!!!!!!

**_Milfberry:_ ** DUMBASS HURRY UP!!

**_Sunshine:_ **I AM!

\---------------------------

**_11:29_** **_am_ **

**_Sugababes:_ ** any you guys found Tsukki yet?

**_NekoNeko:_ ** me and Kuroo are still looking 

**_Akaashi:_ ** what happened?

**_Sunshine:_ **Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san yelled out his name!

**_Sunshine:_ ** and then he ran away and we cant find him 

**_Sunshine:_ ** Bokuto-san says "Hi Akaashi!!"

**_Akaashi:_ **Hello Bokuto-san 

**_Milfberry:_ ** ive never seen anything so fast 

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** he should do track 

**_KMS:_ ** you'll never find me. Ever.

**_Sugababes:_ ** o.o

**_Sunshine:_ ** o.o scary 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** TSUKKI BABY ITS YOUR DADDY KUROO!!

**_Sugababes:_ ** EXCUSE ME?!

**_NekoNeko:_ ** CUM OUT CUM OUT I HAVE A GIFT!!!

**_KMS:_ ** FUCK OFF!!!!

**_KMS:_ ** Keji please save me.

**_NekoNeko:_ ** 0.0 Akaashi?!

**_NekoNeko:_ ** HaNg On YoU CALL HIM BY HIS NAmEEEEE!!!??? :0!?

**_Akaashi:_ ** Kuroo you pain in the ass, if you do anything to him you will not live another day 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** but kaashiiii I just wwanr 2 huuug and kiiisss him pweaaase:3c

**_Akaashi:_ ** No touching without consent, no unnecessary attention and definitely no pet names

**_NekoNeko:_ ** No way!! I miss my baby!!

**_KMS:_ ** IM NOT YOUR BABY!!

**_Hoesenpai:_** CatCh thesr hands!!! 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** leave our kouhai alone!

**_NekoNeko:_ ** :3 ok ok I will I promise!

**_KMS:_ ** promise?

**_NekoNeko:_ ** daddy promisses~ :3c

**_Daddchi:_ ** dont be claiming my team members cat ass 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** -_- ah yes, the dick head crow 

**_Sugababes:_ ** OI!!

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** guys! Come to the gym!

**_Sunshine:_ ** we finding Saltyshima dou :(

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** huh? hes been in the gym with me the whole time 

**_KMS:_ ** lol 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** wait hang on

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** Tsukishima ur quiet social

**_KMS:_ ** it's *quite and yes I am ig?

**_NekoNeko:_ ** NYAAA TSUKKI BABBBY!!

**_KMS:_ ** LEAVE ME ALONE!!

\--------------------

**_8:57pm_ **

**_"Sunshine" has added Tsukkisdaddy and daddyhoot to the chat_ **

**_daddyhoot:_ ** HEY THANKS!! 

**_Sunshine:_ ** Welcome!!

**_NekoNeko:_ ** oh no shouyou wat have u done

**_daddyhoot:_ ** HEY HEY HEY ITS KENMA 

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** Kenma how culd u do dis 2 me!? Smh we pose 2 b besties!

**_Sunshine:_ ** they asked me if they could join because theyre lonely!:)

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** such a noice boy :3c

**_daddyhoot:_ ** Wheres Tsukkishima!??

**_Akaashi:_ ** hes peacefully asleep 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** AKKKAAAASSSSHHHHIIIIII

**_Akaashi:_ ** Hello Bokuto-san 

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** ahh dang I wanted to tell him I got hit with the ball while he wasnt looking

**_daddyhoot:_ ** like 20 times or sum

**_daddyhoot:_ ** poor bro

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** it was all coincidental:3 I thinkkkk I want babes to comfort meeee

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** your "babes" is asleep so HAH NO COMFORT FOR YOU 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** its too early for Tsukki to sleep 

**_Akaashi:_ ***sent a photo*

**_Akaashi:_ ** he was really tired 

**_Tsukkisdaddy has saved an image from "Akaashi"_ **

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** HE SLEEPS WITH A PLUSH OMFG SWND MORW!!!

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** Oh I didnt know you were in town!

**_Akaashi:_ ** I made it here this morning and waited for him in his room :) 

**_Sunshine:_ ** Lets go on a picnic tomorrow! You too Akashi-San!!

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** that's an idea 

**_Akaashi:_ ** that'd be wonderful, thank you 

**_Chesus:_ ** awfully sweet to travel to see Tsukki

**_Daddchi:_ ** very odd

**_Akaashi:_ ** shh

**_daddyhoot:_ ** AKKKAAASSSHHHIIII WAT ABOUT MMMEEEEE!!!!?????!!?!??!?!?!

**_Akaashi:_ ** what about you?

**_daddyhoot:_ ** ...can I come???

**_Sunshine:_ ** yes yes come! Are you still here?

**_daddyhoot:_ ** me and kuroo are crashing at Jesus place for now 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** whao chillin with Jesus

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ **bro..that's chill

**_Chesus:_ ** ye

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** it should have been me there 

**_Chesus:_ ** oh no no no that wouldnt be a good idea Noya 

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** Hes cheating on you!!!

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** oh shut up asshat hes not cheating 

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** denial 

**_Milfberry:_ ** u should be a dick and wake blondie up

**_Akaashi:_ **...but hes so cute asleep

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** oh! Take the blanket off him and watch what happens!

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** WHY CANT I BE THERE WITH HIIIIMMMMM!!! T^T 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** Ku ur a perv just stop

**_Akaashi:_ ** *sent a photo*

**_Akaashi:_ ** thank you for telling me

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** hehehehe he used to do that as a baby! You should see his baby photo!

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** HEY HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?!

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** no

**_Akaashi:_ ** no 

**_Tsukkisdaddy has saved an image from "Akaashi"_ **

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** As Tsukkis daddy I have the right to see him

**_Sunshine:_ ** oh no 

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** dammit now hes done it 

**_Chesus:_ **brace yourself 

**_Daddchi:_ ** actually 

**_Daddchi:_ **hes had a fit since he saw the name

**_Daddchi:_ **im sure he'll be done soon 

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** wait wha?

**_Chesus:_ ** youll see

**_Sugababes:_ ** WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING HERE AND CLAIMING MY CROW AS YOUR OWN BUT HELL NO HE IS MY KID AND DAICHI IS THE FATHER NOT BLOODY YOU AND I CERTAINLY DO NOT LIKE THAT YOUR NAME IS TSUKKISDADDY BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT WORTHY ENOUGH FOR MY BOY!! YOU WILL CATCH THESE HANDS AND I TELL YOU WHAT! ALL THOSE BALLS THAT "COINCIDENTALLY" CAME TO YOUR FACE WAS ME BITCH!! SQUARE UP I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU BETTER WISH GOD IS ON YOUR SIDE BECAUSE I WILL HAUNT YOU FOR AS LONG AS I FUCKEN CAN!! JUST BECAUSE YOURE TALL AND HANDSOME AND WHATNOT YOURE NOT EVEN TSUKKIS TYPE I THINK I DONT KNOW ABOUT THAT BUT JESUS!! HINATA WHY WOULD YOU ADD THEM!!!!????

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** ur so mean!!!

**_Milfberry:_ ** watch your profanity 

**_Sunshine:_ ** you taught me to always be kind and warm to others because that's the secret to happiness!

**_NekoNeko:_ ** how could u lie to him like that?

**_Sugababes:_ **stfu

**_Sugababes:_ ** Hinata im proud of you ^^ 

**_Sugababes:_ **Such a good boy 

**_Sunshine:_ ** yay! :D

**_daddyhoot:_ ** I think u broken Kuroo 

**_Chesus:_ ** yes you did 

**_Sugababes:_ ** >:(

**_Daddchi:_ ** Hinata do me a favour 

**_Sunshine:_ ** oh yes yes I saw it ill do it right away! Sir yes sir!

**_"Sunshine" has changed Tsukkisdaddy's name to "NotTsukkisdaddy"_ **

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** XD NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** SHOUYOU YOU SO CUTE 

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** I DONT APPRECIATE DIS AT ALL SHORTY!!

**_daddyhoot:_ ** hey hey hey!!

**_Daddchi:_ ** thank you Hinata

**_NekoNeko:_ **dont call my bf shorty ever again 

**_Sunshine:_ ** I may be short but I can jump high bitch try me

**_Milfberry:_ ** !?(=ಠ ل͟ ಠ=) 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** OOP!!!(⑉⊙ȏ⊙) 

**_Chesus:_ ** ఠ_ఠ Who taught him that?!

**_Sugababes:_ **tsk tsk tsk 

**_Daddchi:_ ** it was u wasnt it?

**_Sugababes:_ ** yes

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** T^T I feel soooooo unlovvveddd… bro love me 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** but i luv Kaashi!✿♥‿♥✿ 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** ?? Are y'all dating?

**_daddyhoot:_ ** nope!

**_daddyhoot:_ ** but u dont need to date when u like some1!

**_Chesus:_ ** and another one 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** i say kick them all out but we need the purity 

**_Daddchi:_ ** too many thirsty hoes 

**_Chesus:_ ** ^as if youre not one

**_NekoNeko:_ ** that was pretty innocent ngl

**_Akaashi:_ ** it doesnt have to be that way you know. You can date who you like 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** but kaashi you said you have a bf already!

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ **U DO!??

**_NekoNeko:_ ** this is news 2 me

**_Akaashi:_ ** (゜-゜) yes yes I do 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** kinda obvi who it is too

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** HA?!!

**_Sunshine:_ ** Tanaka Senpaii!!!

**_Milfberry:_ ** dumbass he wont come just because you messaged his name 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** Yes Hinata?

**_Milfberry:_ ** well my lordy lord he did come 

**_Sunshine:_ ** would you date someone you like??

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** hmm nope! I dont have to just because I like them 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** you shall be stripped of the title "hoe" from here on out 

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** ? Then are you cheating on Asahi??◔_◔ 

**_Slutsenpai:_ **.. omg I cant be a slut now 

**_Chesus:_ ** should I be concerned?

**_Sugababes:_ ** Something tells me

**_Sugababes:_ ** Ehnoshita is lonely

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** no I just like looking for flaws :)

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** so I can watch happiness turn into anger :D

**_NekoNeko:_ ** i know how you feel

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** I concerned bout all of uఠ_ఠ 

**_Daddchi:_ ** golden coming from someone like you 

**_"KMS" has left the chat_ **

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** TSUKKII!!!!

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** NO CUM BCK!!!!!!ಥ_ಥ 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** MEGANE!!!!!(⌐▨_▨) 

**_Akaashi:_ ** Hinata could you please add him back?

**_"Sunshine" has added KMS to the chat_ **

**_"Sunshine" has locked all invitations_ **

**_Akaashi:_ ** thank you

**_Chesus:_ ** OMG TSUKI U MADE KUROO CRY!!(」゜ロ゜)」 

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** stFU!!!!

**_Chesus:_ ** *sent a photo*

**_KMS:_ ** all I did was leave

**_KMS:_ ** you are weird Kuroo-san 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** hes crying mre!!ಠ╭╮ಠ 

**_KMS:_ ** that's cool

**_Hinatascoochie:_** Tsukki u need to have a reaction when someone cries!

**_KMS:_ ** I did react

**_KMS:_ ** I said that's cool 

**_Akaashi:_ ** pfft

**_KMS:_ ** and delete my photos 

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** No! Never!凸ಠ益ಠ)凸 

**_KMS:_ ** such an ass

**_KMS:_ ** what a bother 

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** ur rlly campaigning 4 asshole of the yr arent u?

**_daddyhoot:_ ** DUDE!!༼⁰o⁰；༽ 

**_Akaashi:_ ** how dare you

**_KMS:_ ** oh I wish, but I lose each year

**_KMS:_ ** as defending champion, are you intimidated?

**_Sunshine:_ ** Hey that's not very nice!

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** I may seem like an asshole, but deep down I'm a very nice person

**_NekoNeko:_ ** he used full words...

**_KMS:_ ** and even deeper down, you're a bigger asshole

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** Tsukki that's not nice..

**_Daddchi:_ ** cut it out u two

**_KMS:_ ** he started it

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** No I dIdNt! WhErEs PROOF!?

**_Sugababes:_ ** Kuroo you are older ㅡㅅㅡ

**_Sugababes:_ ** you should be a role model 

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** I checked the messages!!ㅎㅍㅎ

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** you announced your horny self for sex infront of the kids!(ﾉಠ_ಠ)ﾉ 

**_Sugababes:_ ** Hey you're a captain! You should be more mature!

**_daddyhoot:_ ** guys guys theres an oul outside!

**_daddyhoot:_ ** how the fuck do you spell owul?

**_daddyhoot:_ ** oeul 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** ouwl 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** hoot hoot 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** theres a hoot outside!

**_Chesus:_ ** he means an owl 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** yea figured 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** hey hey Hey the hoot looks like me! But like a bird not human!

**_daddyhoot:_ ** *sent a photo*

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** NYAHAHAHA ITS UUUU!

**_Sunshine:_ ** WHOA!

**_Milfberry:_ ** throw a rock at it

**_Sunshine:_ ** BAKA THATS MEAN!

**_NekoNeko:_ ** maybe you can cook it

**_NekoNeko:_ ** bird meat

**_NekoNeko:_ ** must taste nice 

**_Milfberry:_ ** chicken tastes good so I dont see y owl wouldnt 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** exactly 

**_Sunshine:_ ** THATS SO MEAN 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** not really

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** puking on someone?

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** now that's mean 

**_Chesus:_** not re

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** did you fall asleep?

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** u could say that

**_Hinatascoochie:_ **..^ok?

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** police are mean 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** theyre really mean

**_Sunshine:_ ** But they serve our people for good deeds

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** mean 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** they took my pole 

**_Daddchi:_ ** your pole?

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** the one by the school

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** oh the powerline 

**_Daddchi:_ ** it was a hazard!

**_Daddchi:_ ** they had to move it!

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** but its mine

**_Sugababes:_ ** everyone shut up and go to bed

**_Sunshine:_ ** but we not tired!

**_Daddchi:_ **bed

**_Daddchi:_ ** now

**_daddyhoot:_ ** wait wait!

**_daddyhoot:_ ** Akkkaaashi ur location is still on right?

**_Akaashi:_ ** yes why?

**_Akaashi:_ ** oh no

**_KMS:_ ** hang on

**_KMS:_ ** Kuroo

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** hm~

**_KMS:_ ** KUROO WHY CAN I HEAR YOU BREATHING?!

**_Akaashi:_ ** BOKUTO-SAN I CAN HEAR YOUR FOOTSTEPS!!

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** hey baby~

**_KMS:_ ** OMG NO!!!

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** LOCK YOUR DOOR TSUKKI!!!

**_Daddchi:_ ** GO.TO.BED

**_KMS:_ ** PROTECT ME SO CALLED DAD!

**_Daddchi:_ ** ur big enough to defend yourself 

**_Daddchi:_ ** its up to them if they wanna live

**_daddyhoot:_ ** We willl behave!

**_Akaashi:_ ** both of your breathing are screaming our eardrums out 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** Tsukki im srry but i hope ur ok! have fun!

**_KMS:_ ** Yamaguchi shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not creative with names nor do I have a sense of humor but thanks for reading anyway! Ty for the comments too, they make me smile :D


	5. Chapter-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New added boy! :D
> 
> Yamasbf: Terushima Yuuji!!

**_10:52am_ **

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** ໒( ಥ Ĺ̯ ಥ )७ Tsuki how did last night go? Are you alive?

 **_KMS:_ ** shut up I cant believe you 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** sorry not sorry? How was it??

 **_KMS:_ ** it was horrible 

**_KMS:_ ** so Keji kicked them out 

**_Akaashi:_ ** since his brother wouldn't 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** that was so mean!(,﹏,) 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** (つ°ヮ°)つ big Tsukki likes us 

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** and so does Tsukkkiii~~

 **_KMS:_ ** nope

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** IS ASAHI ALRIHGT?!

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** WAT DIF I DO TO HIN!?

 ** _Chesus:_** im alright noya

 **_Sunshine:_ ** hey Tsukishima!ヾ(＾∇＾) 

**_Sunshine:_ ** have you named your kitten?

 **_KMS:_ ** he responded to neko and baby so I call him by that

 **_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** :3c call me baby too

 **_KMS:_ ** no

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** will u keep it?

 **_KMS:_ ** maybe 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** imagine 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** Tsukki acting like a mother 

**_Sugababes:_ ** awww in an apron too(●♡∀♡) 

**_Chesus:_ ** wiping their face constantly(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** (灬♥ω♥灬) burping them 

**_Milfberry:_ ** hitting them 凸(¬‿¬) 

**_KMS:_ ** fuck you t( -_- t ) 

**_Sunshine:_ ** Tsukishima suits the motherly image:D

 **_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** i can help make it possible ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) want me to be daddy?

 **_Daddchi:_ ** back off

 **_Sugababes:_ ** stay in your lane 

**_KMS:_ ** I wouldn't get pregnant Kuroo 

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** never kno unless u try~

 **_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** it could wooork 

**_KMS:_ ** then I'd already be pregnant 

**_Sugababes:_ ** WHAT!?!!?

 **_Daddchi:_ ** TSUKKI WTF?!(⑉⊙ȏ⊙) 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** HOOT!

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** …◔_◔ 

**_KMS:_ **moving on 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** can I c the kitten?

 **_KMS:_ ***sent a photo*

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** that face looks familiar!

 **_NekoNeko:_ **...it does(￣ー￣) 

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** o I c it now!

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** bro thats your kid!!(゜Q゜)ノ？ 

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** bro!(」゜ロ゜)」 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** bro!(」゜ロ゜)」 

**_KMS:_ ** holy shit it does look like Kuroo 

**_Milfberry:_ ** wtf thats messes up

 **_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** BABY LOOK WE HAVE A SON! 〜(￣▽￣〜) 

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ **CALL HIM KUROO!!

 **_KMS:_ ** Neko is mine not yours

 **_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** cant u just be on my levelಠ_ಠ 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** ur 2 stupid 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** well that's roode 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** but accurate 

**_Sugababes:_ ** Tsukki hun im coming over 

**_Sugababes:_ ** get your hw ready 

**_Sunshine:_ ** I need help too!

 **_Sunshine:_ ** can I come?

 **_Milfberry:_ **.. me too please 

**_KMS:_ ** dont mess my house up 

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** ME TOO!

 **_Chesus:_ ** you go to a different school

 **_Chesus:_ ** and your older! 

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** shh!

 **_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** maths is still maths 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** whats 519 + 5719?

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** 7227

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** Thanks!

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** r you doing homework?

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** ya ur boyfriend wont help me

 **_Chesus:_ ** bc im in bed 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** it's too late to be in bed!

 **_Chesus:_ ** time doesnt exist 

**_Chesus:_ ** and personal space apparently 

**_daddyhoot:_ **:D

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** but

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** u let them stay with u ☜(`o´) 

**_Chesus:_ ** yea not braid my hair 

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** *sent a photo*

 **_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** introducing! Rapunzel!

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** oml (●♡∀♡) 

**_Daddchi:_ ** you look weird 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** I think he looks nice 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** wild 

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** approachable 

**_Chesus:_ ** ok I get it u can stop

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** u two did good tho

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** thanks!ヾ(＾∇＾) 

**_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** we practice on dolls

 **_Milfberry:_ ** kinda like Hinatas sister 

**_Sunshine:_ ** yea!

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** question 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** driving question 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** what happens to the car if u break and accelirate at the same time?

 **_KMS:_ ** *accelerate 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** same thingt(=n=) 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** it takes a screenshot im sure

 **_Chesus:_ ** wouldnt the car blow up?

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** would it?

 **_KMS:_ ** why don't you two test it out?

 **_KMS:_ ** preferably with Kageyama and Hinata?

 **_Sugababes:_ ** TSUKISHIMA NO!!!

 **_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** my gosh you are unpleasant 

**_KMS:_ ** thank you for noticing 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** Tsukki...

 **_Sunshine:_ ** what does BDSM mean?

 **_Sugababes:_ ** BIBLE DISCUSSION AND STUDY MEETING!

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** where did u hear that?

 **_Sunshine:_ ** internet! ^0^

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** who even r u @EhNoShitBitch?

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** youd never kno bc I ran away :D

 **_Chesus:_ ** that was in the past 

**_Daddchi:_ ** yh remember we love you 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** very much captain-sama!

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** we are nothing without you!

 **_Nariuto:_ ** ye what they said 

**_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** absolutely 

**_Sugababes:_ ** love you!

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** ಥ_ಥ ok stop

 **_Akaashi:_ ** how sweet 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** there is no filter to the Karasuno team

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** that not tru

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** our filter is appropriate 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** I dont believe so?

 **_KMS:_ ** they obviously dont apply it to this chat

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** my point exactly 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** r they always like this?

 **_KMS:_ ** yes they are

 **_Milfberry:_ ** it's the same as the middle school I attended 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** Kitagawa right?

 **_Milfberry:_ ** no filter there at all

 **_Sunshine:_ ** its nice here with Karasuno

 **_Milfberry:_ ** oh definitely 

**_KMS:_ ** this is a very normal conversation

 **_Hinatascoochie_ **: actulz

 **_Sunshine:_ ** its uncomfortable.. Kage call me a dummy or something 

**_Milfberry:_ ** ew no way dumbass

 **_Daddchi:_ ** there is it 

**_KMS:_ ** your vocabulary is limited to little 

**_Milfberry:_ ** is not 

**_Milfberry:_ ** u call him something better then

 **_KMS:_ ** a dick, an asshole

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** stop insulting my bf

 **_Sunshine:_ ** U 2 R MEAN!

 **_Sugababes:_ ** Daichi do the thing 

**_Daddchi:_ ** Kageyama, Tsukishima, youre grounded 

**_KMS:_ ** tch

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** oh oh! Fuckface!

 **_Chesus:_ ** NOYA!

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** asswipe!

 **_Sunshine:_ ** all I know is bitch!

 **_Akaashi:_ ** bitchass 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** cunt 

**_Sugababes:_ ** STOP SWEARING 

**_Sugababes:_ ** and pls open the door I'm here now 

**_Sunshine:_ ** AHHH I FORGOT ALL ABOUUT IT!

 **_Milfberry:_ ** DAMMIT!

 **_KMS:_ ** if you're not here in another half hour I won't let you in

 **_Sunshine:_ ** NO IM COMING!

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** MY COWCULATOR SAID 519 + 5719 is 662338888!!!!!!!!!

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** its actually 6,238 but ok :)

 **_NotTsukkisdaddy:_ ** u devil u said 7227!

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** oh well¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**_Akaashi:_ ** don't tell me you believed him

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** it made no sense not to!

 **_Akaashi:_ ** omg 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** lol that's your mans 

**_Akaashi:_ ** is not 

\-----------------------------

**_12:09pm_ **

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** Narita and Kinoshita have been quiet lately 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** -3- veery quiet 

**_Nariuto:_ ** we like watching hell ensue 

**_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** wat he said 

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** wtf y?

 **_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** good blackmail material 

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** ah I get it now 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** is there blackmail??

 **_Nariuto:_ ** plenty( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**_KMS:_ ** i want to be a caterpillar 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** well that was random 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** hey brat r u sick?

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** sick of living.,?

 **_KMS:_ ** yep

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** whao dark 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** feels

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** y a caterpillar?

 **_KMS:_ ** Eat a lot 

**_KMS:_ ** sleep a whole shit lot 

**_KMS:_ ** and wake up pretty 

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** Ur bootyful baby!

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** when did yu change ur name?

 **_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** doesnt matter :3

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** u do know they have a week life span right?

 **_KMS:_ ** that's another highlight 

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** ur suddenly my favorite 

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** UR SO DARK!! T~T

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** Tsukki we've talked about this...

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** whao whao dude u alright?

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** not everyone understands dark humor

 **_KMS:_ ** ty for understanding 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** we need to lift the mood

 **_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** OOoOHhh! i no dat u don kno it but yo fine so FINE!!

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** fINe SO FINE! *clap clap clap clap*

 **_Tsukkisdaddy:_ **TREASURE!!!!!

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** wtf r u doing?

 **_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** singing duh 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** you technically texting 

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** wow ok mechanic 

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** mechanics have nothing to do with this!

 **_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** shush u 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** ok now im confused 

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** u can be in my bed if u want ;)

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** gross

 **_KMS:_ ** wow what a traitor 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** DODE WUT BIUT ME!!? 

**_Akaashi:_ ** you're so disappointing 

**_KMS:_ ** I see I was just a toy to you 

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** HWHAT NO IT WAS A JOKE

 **_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** I DONT KIKE HIM!

 **_KMS:_ ** oh so you hate Yama?

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** whao excuse me you hate me?!

 **_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** NO NO I JUST NEESES TO FLIRT A BIT IM BORED 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** DODE IM KITERALLY IN YOUR BRWATHIBG AREA!

 **_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** YIURS IN GHE MIDDLE OF CHANGIBG!

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** so many spelling errors...

 **_Akaashi:_ ** flirt through the damn wall then 

**_Daddchi:_ ** this is disgusting I dont want to watch it 

**_Sugababes:_ ** now now dont be mean its cute ok

 **_Chesus:_ ** i wouldnt trust ur judgement of cute

 **_Sugababes:_ **and why the fuck not?

 **_Hoesenpai:_ **u literacy grabbed daichis ass and said its cute

 **_KMS:_ ***literally 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ****fuck you

 **_Sugababes:_ **is it cute!!

\-----------------------------

**_3:07pm_ **

**_Sunshine:_ ** omg omg omg YAMA HAS A BF!

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** SHUT UP

 **_Sugababes:_ ** whao whao whao HOLD THE DOOR!

 **_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** *holds door*

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** *slams door on Bitchass*

 **_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** D:<

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** ohoho? who is it?

 **_Sunshine:_ ** TERUSHIMA!

 **_KMS:_ ** ah, tongue boy 

**_Sugababes:_ ** Yama u were suppose to stay single!!

 **_Chesus:_ ** first hinata is dating a nekoma, then tsukishima and now yama has a johzenji bf

 **_KMS:_ ** no I'm not dating a neko 

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** not yet ;)

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** we is not dating! He just said he liked me!

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** GEEETT IT!

 **_Sugababes:_ ** no he is not "getting" anything!

 **_Sugababes:_ ** hes a toxic boy!

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** ur more toxic than toxic acid wtf

 **_Sugababes:_ ** u shut up

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** I said he just said he liked me! nothing else!

 **_Sunshine:_ ** nope he said "we dating!"

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** no no nope 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** u must have served ur way into his heart 〜(￣▽￣〜) 

**_Chesus:_ ** omg thats so bad 

**_Milfberry:_ ** jokes are not ur thing 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** theres no better humor than dark humor 

**_KMS:_ ** yes

 **_Akaashi:_ ** I agree

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** hallelujah 

**_Nariuto:_ ** amen 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** wtf kind of religion is this

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** i believe its the puddin religion 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** just be quiet plz 

**_Daddchi:_ ** hinata pls throw me out this gc 

**_Sunshine:_ ** no way!

 **_Sunshine:_ ** but I'll add Terushima just fo u Yama!

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** NO DONT!

**_"Sunshine" has added Yamasbf to the chat_ **

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** omg no 

**_Yamasbf:_ ** ehao who r u!!? Judging me 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** Oh im no one!

 **_KMS:_ ** that's your beloved Yamaguchi 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ **no im not!

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** Tsukki wat doing?!

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** BABE!

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** ITS IS U!

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** XD

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** Oh my YamaYama

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** ^^; hello 

**_Yamasbf:_ ** Babe…

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** u rejected me?

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** no way yuji ily

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** ILY2!

 **_KMS:_ ** (ﾉಠ_ಠ)ﾉ 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** ok yes hes my bf

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** WHOOP GET IT LIT!

 **_Sunshine:_ ** hey you owe me an apology!

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** I sorry!

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** but wat 4?? O3O??

 **_Sunshine:_ ** 4 throwing me when u were hitting on Kiyoko!!

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** HAA!!!!!???

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** EXCUSE ME!!!!!???

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** YOU WERE HITTING ON MY MANAGER!?!?

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** yes yes I did but babe that was when I was straight!

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** im changed! im gay for only u!

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** nope nah uh 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** when did this happen?!

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** when I was straight!

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** am trying not to laugh

 **_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** shh!

 **_Hoesenpai:_ **( ⊙‿⊙) how dare u think u could flirt with our manager 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** ( ⊙‿⊙) shes too good for you

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** i have to agree with that, shes a queen no one can have her 

**_Yamasbf:_ ** oh totes shes a goddess in the flesh, definately cant have her nope 

**_Chesus:_ ** absolutely 

**_Sugababes:_ ** I would worship her if she was a religion 

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** it's safe to say we all would 

**_Daddchi:_ ** yep

 **_Milfberry:_ ** shes pretty definately 

**_Sunshine:_ ** REAL pretty!

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** XD yeah she is!

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** but idc I like Tadashi not her

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** ಥ_ಥ 

**_KMS:_ ** hurt him and I'll burn you

 **_KMS:_ ** I will rip your tounge out by your piercing and make you choke on it 

**_KMS:_ ** I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see my hands rip your body open 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** omg STOP IT 

**_Akaashi:_ ** possessive kei is my favorite 

**_Yamasbf:_ ** please dont kill me..

 **_KMS:_ ** if Tadashi is crying and your name is uttered from his lips I'm shoving a knife down your throat

 **_Hinatascoochi:_ ** TSUKKI!!

 **_Akaashi:_ ** that was hot 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** AKKKAAASHI!

 **_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** damn.. 

**_Yamasbf:_ ** -_-; glasses-kun you're very scary 

**_Yamasbf:_ ** no need to fret!

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** I promise I wont hurt him ^^

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** u have my word!

 **_Daddchi:_ ** you better not 

**_Yamasbf:_ ** ofc! He served his way into my heart!

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** ur such a cringe its cute 

**_Yamasbf:_ **( ˘ ³˘) 

**_Yamasbf:_ ** shrimpy im sorry I threw u!

 **_Sunshine:_ ** ^*^

 **_Milfberry:_ ** getting real tired of your shit dumbass

 **_Sunshine:_ ** ಠ▃ಠ 

**_Sunshine:_ ** WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?!

 **_Milfberry:_ ** where the fuck did you put my blue pants

 **_Sunshine:_ ** im wearing them 

**_Sugababes:_ ** (╭ರ_⊙) heh? Tobio language!

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** im srry why are you wearing someone else's pants?

 **_Milfberry:_ ** bc the dumbass vomited on his own!

 **_Sunshine:_ ** stop swearing at me!

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** is ur stomach alright? r u sick? go lie down babe

 **_Sunshine:_ ** no no im fine I was just nervous 

**_Sunshine:_ ** I had to meet my grandparents and I was scared 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** scared to meet family?

 **_Sunshine:_ ** old people are so wrinkly I'm afraid they'll die on me!

 **_Daddchi:_ ** XD wth?

 **_Nariuto:_ ** i have the same fear what if they die by you and you're framed for their murder and you get locked up for life 

**_Sunshine:_ ** uhm.. I was meaning not being able to help them 

**_Nariuto:_ ** oh yeah that too

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** how was it? meeting them?

 **_Sunshine:_ **THEYRE SO TALL!

 **_Sunshine:_ ** *sent a photo*

 **_Milfberry:_ ** oh shit they are tall 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** i dont see the wrinkles 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** you look like your grandfather but short and young 

**_KMS:_ ** nah hes hot and Hinatas not 

**_Sunshine:_ **did u just call me grandaddy hot?

 **_KMS:_ ** he is, I’d bang 

**_Akaashi:_ ** I second that

 **_NekoNeko:_ **yes

 **_Sunshine:_ ** WHY DO U GUYS WANT TO HIT MY GRANPA!? ToT

 **_NekoNeko:_ **lol 4got he was innocent

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ **jokes and thirst aside

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ **they really look alike

 **_KMS:_ ** they have the same eyes and smile 

**_Akaashi:_ ** his grandfather is definitely hot, Hinata is like the soft looking version of him 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** actually yeah I get that now 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** they both have black hair

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** where do you get your orange hair?

 **_Sunshine:_ ** oh my mother

 **_Sunshine:_ **these are my fathers parents

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** show us your dad?

 **_Sunshine:_ ** *sent a photo*

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** chOKING!

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** PrEgNaNT!

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** dayum daddy 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ **10/10 would look again

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** wow <3

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** hes so tall too 

**_Chesus:_ ** why didnt you get the height?

 **_Sunshine:_ ** T_T shush 

**_Sugababes:_ ** huh he kinda looks like the tiny giant but big

 **_Daddchi:_ ** it's the hair

 **_Sunshine:_ ** MY DAD LOOKS LIKE THE TINY GIANT!?

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** HEY HEY IF CHIBI AND YOUR SETTER HAD A BABY IT WOULD BE YOUR GRANDADDY!

 **_Sugababes:_ ** OMG

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** holy shit it would too

 **_Akaashi:_ ** how is this even possible?

 **_Milfberry:_ ** I dont want his baby 

**_Sunshine:_ ** I dont want your baby either 

**_Sunshine:_ ** who would carry it and birth it?

 **_Milfberry:_ ** you dumbass you more girly than me

 **_Sunshine:_ ** says the one who sneezes like a girl 

**_KMS:_ ** pfft

 **_Milfberry:_ ** im sorry but who wears makeup?

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** shouyou wears makeup?

 **_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** oya oya oya?

 **_Sunshine:_ ** that one time! My sister put it on me!

 **_KMS:_ ** sure, blame the sister 

**_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** I kinda wanna see that now

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** red lipstick 

**_Hoesenpai:_ ** the smexy kind too, thick eyeliner too

 **_Nariuto:_ ** put on some eyelashes 

**_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** orange eyeshadow 

**_Slutsenpai:_ ** omg Kouhai let us do your make up ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ 

**_Sunshine:_ ** senpais noooo!

 **_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** we'll buy you pork buns! :D

 **_Sunshine:_ ** hehe oh okay then I'll let you do it one day :)

 **_Sugababes:_ ** hinata do you wanna wear a dress?

 **_Sunshine:_ ** that's too much!

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** i wanna see that 

**_Sunshine:_ ** ahh then I suppose I could wear a dress too hehe :)

 **_Chesus:_ ** hinata u too easily influenced…..

 **_Milfberry:_ ** theres a kid at my door who's is it?

 **_KMS:_ ** a child?

 **_Daddchi:_ ** whats a kid doing at your house?

 **_Milfberry:_ ** dunno he wont stop crying I think hes lost 

**_Chesus:_ ** then go help him!

 **_Milfberry:_ ** why me? I dont wanna 

**_NekoNeko:_ ** facepalm

 **_Sugababes:_ ** Tobio you go help that boy right now

 **_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** I hope the kids ok

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** same oi it sucks being lost!

 **_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** you were lost?

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** yey in a sandpit at the park 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** I didnt know where to swim out 

**_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** bro tell me about it 

**_Nariuto:_ ** dude get lost in a tree that shit is confusing it's just leaves everywhere!

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** some things are just stuopid-3-

 **_KMS:_ ** kinda like Hinata 

**_Sunshine:_ ** HEY!

 **_KMS:_ ** hi

 **_Sunshine:_ ** I h8 you 

**_KMS:_ ** wow "h8"

 **_Sunshine:_ ** I cant bring myself to actually say it ok!? Dont judge me!

 **_Sugababes:_ ** fuuuccckkk you're so innocent!

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** I second that 

**_Yamasbf:_ ** hey y hate glasses? Hes cute 

**_KMS:_ ** excuse you but no one thinks that 

**_Yamasbf:_ ** I obvi do duh!

 **_KMS:_ ** yeah but you have low standards 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** TSUKKII WTH!?

 **_KMS:_ ** oh i don't mean you're low 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** no I know that but I dont mean that I mean you is cute

 **_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** moonshine you is cute af

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** :D

 **_Sugababes:_ ** u look cute without your glasses

 **_KMS:_ ** ew no I don't 

**_Akaashi:_ ** don't you dare say that again Kei

 **_KMS:_ ** I'm sorry 

**_Yamasbf:_ ** aw so u only listen to ur bf how sad

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** HUH!???!

 **_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** TSUKKI AND KASHI!?

 **_Sugababes:_ ** WAIT WHAT NOW?!

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** oh now you figure it out 

**_Sunshine:_ ** SALTYSHIMA IS THIS TRUE O0O!???

 **_Daddchi:_ ** Hang on Terushima how did u kno?

 **_Yamasbf:_ ** 0u0 how can u not know?

 **_Hinatascoochie:_ ** it was obvious from the start you guys 

**_KMS:_ ** shut up Yamaguchi, you only knew because I told you 

**_Hinatascoochie:_ ** dammit they didnt need to know that Tsukki!

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** I thought it was suspicious that you came all the way from Tokyo for Tsukki -_-

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** hey hang on so did the other 2

 **_EhNoShitBitch:_ ** yeah but we all can see that if anyone has a chance it's Akaashi

 **_daddyhoot:_ ** RUDE! Ò^Ó

 **_Akaashi:_ ** Thank you

 **_Akaashi:_ ** I'll take responsibility from now on 

**_Sugababes:_ ** reSPONSibilITy fOr EHAt!?

 **_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** ^hoes mad

 **_Slutsenpai:_ ** ^HEY UR ALIVE!

 **_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** :D..

 **_KiNoShitBitch:_ ** *yeets myself out of existence*

 **_Milfberry:_ ** ok I'm back what did I miss?

 **_Sunshine:_ ** Saltyshima is dating Akaashi-San!

 **_Milfberry:_ ** u lucky bitch

 **_KMS:_ ** yes I am lucky 

**_Chesus:_ ** please dont tell me you also like Akaashi 

**_Milfberry:_ ** what? No

 **_Milfberry:_ ** I admire him as a setter 

**_Akaashi:_ ** I admire you too Kageyama-kun

 **_Sunshine:_ ** then y dont you admire Kenma!!

 **_Milfberry:_ ** bc I just dont!

 **_NekoNeko:_ ** I wouldn't admire myself either

 **_Tsukkisdaddy:_ ** ive increased you training Kenma 

**_daddyhoot:_ ** guys why were we all born with dicks?

 **_Hoesenpai:_ ** so we can succ 

**_Daichi:_ ** i wish i never knew u   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to actually write ^^;
> 
> Hope you liked it


End file.
